Black and White Betrayal
by Spirit Youko
Summary: Haru was betrayed by the one who claimed to love him. Losing all sense of humanity Haru will avenge his broken heart and claim the lives of all who hurt him.YxH, KxT, brief YxT.
1. Black

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, well that's not entirely true; I own the 1st and 3rd ones. .(squee!). I don't own the characters, but this little ficcy idea, now she's all mine.

Pairings: You will figure it out in this chapter-well a couple of them-the main ones anyway.

Fire was consuming everything around me. Eating and tearing away at the wood prison I have been incased in all my life, the main house. The light that was given off by the fire was warm and inviting and it danced around, happy to consume everything it touched. Would it turn on me too, the one that gave it life? Probably, but that is how fire is. Decimating everything and eventually turning on its creator.

The blaze was enormous, but I didn't care. The smoke was starting to wall around me, threatening to smother me in its ashen grasp. Wanting to fill my lungs and make me yet another victim. Yet again I didn't care. The destruction around me was something I had wanted to happen. I wanted it to scorch, maim, burn, destroy, and defile everything that stood here, and I wanted it to eventually ensnare me too. I had nothing left anyway.

The one I loved had strung me along, used me and threw me away like I was nothing. My family, laughable, I should have never even considered them as such, has failed me again. In my moment of need they once again ignore me and see their own problems as more important. My friends, well I can't really say I have those, so I guess they, who have never existed, abandoned me too. I guess I brought this on myself. The hatred, that is. Being easily manipulated I had allowed myself to be used by everyone.

But it's ok now. Those that I could gather are all trapped within this burning prison and I made sure of it. Barring the door so they couldn't escape their fiery death. The ones that aren't present soon will be for they are already on their way, baited into coming. I want to watch their skin melt, their bones char, and above all I want to hear their screams. I want this delightful sound to resonate through my ears so I will finally be at peace, knowing their pain will equal mine.

Maybe it is just my Black side that makes me think this, maybe. But I have a feeling that both my sides want this. This is the justice I crave for having everyone I know make my life hell. As I watch the fire grow larger and larger I know their lives will soon become one as well, and when the fire finally consumes me I will know I have died in piece. I will no longer be seen as the 'stupid cow'.

"Haru?"

What's this? Someone is coming, and the voice I recognize. It's _him_. Venom is the only thing on my mind now. Not wanting to see _him_, not wanting to hear _his _voice. I don't want any of it. The betrayal he caused within me will never be forgiven. He is the reason for this. My final act of destruction will take everyone who has ever hurt me with it. And I can't help but think that this somehow could have been avoided if only I hadn't fallen in love.

"Haru?" This time it was a female voice. One I recognized as the whore who stole my love's affection. I stood my ground, unmoving. The smoke around me started to drift away. I could start to make out more and more figures approaching me. They moved slowly but cautiously. Apparently they were a little afraid of me. Why? I had only set the main house on fire with the intent of murdering everyone inside. Well the fire had actually been an accident, but it was playing out nicely.

My glare did not waver as I focused it from person to person. My fist clenched at my sides, suppressing the urge to just kill them all where they stood. I could now see Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Aya, Shigure, and even Hatori were all there. Coming to see the show I figured. "What have you done this time you Stupid Cow?"

"It is words like those that is sending those people to their death. Unless you want to join them watch your tongue you FUCKING CAT!" While retorting with creepy calmness I gestured to the building behind me where frightened screams were resonating through. Everyone's eyes widened slightly at the news. Apparently they only thought I torched the place. Once again I was being underestimated.

"Calm down Haru or you will transform," Hatori said calmly attempting to approach me. Maybe it hadn't occurred to them that I wanted that very thing. That each thought I had was leading up to that very thing. Or maybe I had already transformed and hadn't let off enough steam yet; after all with all the damage around me did they honestly think that little old me could do it all before anyone noticed.

"Haru what are you doing, what do you hope to accomplish from all this," Yuki cried out, waving his arm in motion at the burning buildings. Simple-minded fool.

"Isn't it obvious. I want them to die, and I want you to die with them. All of you. Tohru because," I couldn't bring myself to say the real reason," well you know why. Kyo, because you made everyday of my life hell, so I want you to spend the rest of eternity there. Aya, I was so jealous of all the attention you paid Yuki, jealous my own family didn't even try to spend time with me. Shigure, because you knew the whole time what was going on and didn't do anything, not a damn thing. Same for you Hatori, sad to admit I thought of you as a father. But I guess like my real father you didn't care that I had been emotionally torn apart and rather than face me abandoned me to my own sorrow. But most of all I want you dead Yuki, as the saying goes it takes two. I want you to die a horrible death and maybe the pain you experience will equal the sorrow I felt as my heart died."

"Haru please! We can just sit down and talk this out. It's proba..." Tohru started but was interrupted.

"NO! The time for talking is gone. It is now the time for action," Haru viciously spat at her.

"You can't just let all those people burn to death! And then you want to kill us too. It's all insane!" Kyo yelled panicked, knowing by talking to Haru they were wasting precious time.

"I can let all those people burn to death and I will. They are burning in their own sin and you will all join them. I am the judge and you have been found guilty. Now, if you will be so kind as to step into the fire and make this a little easier on me," Haru smirked motioning to a fire archway.

The "rescue" party remained quiet at Haru's accusation, knowing he was right. Yuki stepped forward, looking from the archway of flame, his gateway to Hell and then at Haru's stony-calm features. "I want to give myself for all of them. Let all those people out of the building and let Tohru and the others alone for just me I know it is my death, above all others, that you wish for most."

Haru just stared at him for a moment and replied simply, "No. You forget that you are in no position to bargain. Besides, you sure do think highly of yourself to think that your death is equivalent to all of theirs. Even if by some miracle you don't die today I will come and kill you off. I would just be satisfied knowing all their lives were taken care of." Haru's hand motioned to the soon-to-be dead family members.

Desperate cries for help were drowned out by a surge of flame. Then creaking was heard, followed by cracking sounds, and the ceiling containing the 'sinning' people collapsed. All that could be heard afterward was the steady roar of the fire.

Tohru gasped, eyes wide in shock. Kyo's mouth motionless. Ayame and Shigure looked at Hatori for guidance at what to do and confirmation of what had just happened.

"Now that you know I'm, not playing around…" Haru was cut off abruptly.

"Don't you have any compassion anymore? You let your Black side consume you, and now several lives were forfeit. You are lusting for someone to take the blame for your life falling to pieces, and now people are dead. How far will this continue? How many more are you going to kill for your petty reasons?" Kyo yelled. As surprised as Haru was at Kyo saying this he didn't show it. His eyes locked with Kyo's before he retorted.

"You of all people I would have expected to understand. You're life was filled with people not loving you."

"Shut up." Kyo whispered.

"Hated by almost everyone. Some of us didn't mind you, but then you found love. And that person loved you back."

"Shut up!"

"And that person cheated on you with another. My other. If anyone should understand what I'm doing and why I'm doing it, it's you."

"Just shut up Haru!"

"Why should I? Am I offending your whore? What's the matter Kyo, hitting to close to the truth am I? Did she promise give you some sexual favors if you forgot what happened?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled a final time and lunged at Haru. Haru quickly dodged and round housed Kyo in the jaw. The cat hit the ground placing a hand to his mouth.

Tohru ran to the semi-fallen Kyo and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly, silently thanking him for sticking up for her.

"Taking comfort from that creature, you must truly be lonely."

"Why do you say that Hatsuharu? Is it because the one _you _truly love abandoned you? Is it because you're just jealous she was able to please Yuki where you failed? Face it! You were just some fuck toy. Fun to play with, easy to dispose of."

The look on Haru's face turned from calm to one full of rage. In his heart he knew that was all his and Yuki's relationship was. But why did it feel like more.

'_Because it was_'his mind screamed.

That's right, it was. Yuki had betrayed him, and they would all pay for it.

"Don't comment on things you know nothing about!"

A puff of smoke appeared and a cow was left where Haru once stood. Angered and snorting Haru charged at Kyo. "Kyo come on!" Tohru yelled.

"Everyone take cover!" Hatori commanded loudly. Aya and Shigure followed him as he took refuge by a fallen sakura tree. Its trunk had been eaten away by the fire and its bark scorched.

Yuki stood still watching the scene unfold and turned briefly as he heard footsteps. "Kisa?" he whispered as the orange-haired youth's eyes were absorbing the scene around them.

Kyo and Tohru ran as fast as they could but the charging cow was quicker and catching up. All around them was fire and it was hard to navigate. Smoke made it difficult to see and they ended up pinning themselves against a flaming building. Kyo pushed Tohru behind him in an attempt to shield her.

The Haru-Cow kicked at the dirt and snorted, ready to charge. Tohru squeezed her eyes shut. Running could be heard as Haru charged toward them.

Kyo was bracing himself for what he was sure to be immense pain when a small body stepped in front of him. "Brother?" came the small whisper. Kyo watched Haru try and stop himself, but his momentum was too great and he slammed into the orange-haired girl.

"Kisa no!" Kyo yelled as her body was roughly shoved into his. Tohru screamed horrified, as it began to rain.


	2. Purple

-Disclaimer: Don't own it, and if you sue you can have what is in my pocket. Which is a penny, no wait, I put that in my bag, so currently lint, and some dust. .

Chapter 2- Purple

Two Weeks Earlier

Yuki remained quiet as Kagura bandaged his shoulder. The one that had been inured when Kyo's cursed form thought it would be fun to hit him against a tree.

When she finished she remained where she was silently. Yuki blankly starred out the window of his empty room and into the nighttime darkness. Kagura starred at his bandages, deep in thought.

Both were feeling pity for the other and for themselves. For that night when Kyo transformed they both lost the ones they loved to one another's love.

Yuki looked around his room, trying to keep his mind on other things. He stared at the table by Kagura, where the only light in the room was coming from a small white lamp. Beside it were some of the medical supplies she had used. He was sitting on his bed on top of the light purple comforter, Kagura beside him. Under the window was a simple wooden desk with some blank paper, a pen or two and a book he had been reading.

He looked over to the boar and noticed she seemed to be lost in thought. 'Probably wondering why he chose Tohru,' Yuki thought to himself.

Finally Yuki found enough courage and broke the silence, "I'm sorry Kagura." His statement brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled sweetly but sadly, to him.

Shaking her head she replied, "It's alright. I guess if it wasn't me I'm happy it's her. After all, she is my friend. It will just take some time for me to accept it is all. As long as he's happy. But I'm sorry for you Yuki."

Yuki's ears perked at her last statement but he knew what she meant. "I guess he finally beat me at something." Once again the room fell silent. What seemed like hours later Kagura bid Yuki good-bye, and he thanked her for helping him. She smiled and left him alone where the purple haired youth finally fell asleep.

……………………………

The next morning came quicker than Yuki would have liked. His alarm was too busy alerting him that it was time to get up, so it didn't realize it was flying through the air. Hitting the wall the electronic contraption ceased its function and now decorated the once clean floor.

Yuki had already decided that he wasn't going to school. He didn't felt like going and didn't think his body was healed enough for it. Currently his shoulder ached form just shifting in the bed.

The lacerations in his skin were stinging and threatening to reopen. His whole left arm felt numb with pain, and the whole sensation was leaving Yuki feeling sick.

Pulling the cover back over his head, the mouse started to go to sleep. A soft knock at the door had jerked him back into the land of the awakened. "Yuki? Are you ready for school?" came the feminine voice.

'Tohru' Yuki thought. One of the two people he didn't feel like seeing for a while, and especially today. It wasn't that he hated her, he just didn't want to see her with that damn cat, the other person he had no desire to see.

Kyo had finally beaten him at something, and that was something he wasn't ready to face.

Pulling the covers over his head he'd hoped she would give up and walk away. As he thought this he heard the doorknob creak as it was being turned.

"Come on Tohru," Kyo's voice commanded. The knob was let go as Tohru turned around to protest.

"But what about Yuki?"

"If didn't answer you he probably isn't there. He's probably already left for school, some student council meeting or whatever."

"Right." The conversation ended there and Yuki could hear them walking down the stairs and out of the house.

Sighing Yuki stared at the ceiling, knowing it was pointless to try and go back to sleep. His mind was on full drive, trying to forget the previous day.

The rat was jarred from his attempts to think about nothing when he heard footsteps on the stairs. 'Had Kyo and Tohru already returned from school?'

Sitting up quickly he hissed in pain, remembering too late about his injury. Glancing around the room he tried to find his alarm clock, hoping to be revealed the time. After no luck in finding said clock his eyes drifted to the floor, where he spotted pieces of the desired object littering the carpet. 'Oh yeah,' he thought disappointedly.

The knob on his door jiggled slightly as it was turned and the door pushed open. Not having any time to react Yuki just braced himself for whom he feared it to be.

"Yuki?" a mellow tone called out.

'Wait,' he thought, ' that's not Tohru.' He lifted his eyes and met those of a teen barely younger than him. White and black hair lay unbrushed across his head.

The mouse noticed that the other was also in his school uniform, which complemented the gray-eyed teen nicely. "Haru? Is school out already?"

A smile crossed Haru's face. "No. When I found out you weren't at school I left."

"Haru, you should have stayed. Hatori will be angry when he finds out," Yuki scolded.

"I needed to know that you were okay," Haru pressed scanning his eyes over the bandages.

"How'd yo…."

"I over heard Kagura telling Hatori about you. She was really worried, and so am I."

"It's nothing." Yuki averted his gaze, refusing to meet Haru's eyes. After a long pause Haru finally spoke.

"Liar." It was barely a whisper, but it still made Yuki look up.

Haru's face was downcast, his hair covering his eyes. At his sides his hands clenched and unclenched in an attempt to call himself down.

"You always do this. Whenever it involves you, it's always nothing. You care too much about other people and not enough about yourself." Yuki had nothing to say to that, so there was no point in even trying.

A silence fell over them and finally Haru approached the bed. Instinctively Yuki moved away and Haru sighed. "Tohru-san doesn't know, does she?"

The question was rhetorical but Yuki still answered, "No."

"I didn't think so. If she had she would have been over come with worry. She either would have been here or talking nonstop about how she should be here," Haru paused briefly in thought. "You know, you two are very similar. Thinking of others more than yourselves."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but who is going to take care of you when you are so busy taking car of others?" Yuki looked at Haru trying to figure out his meaning. Haru just smiled.

I apologies for the delayed-ness of this chapter. I have a full time job and part time school (since it is summer term) so there is a lot of my current time. I actually had this chapter written for like a week now, but I kept forgetting to type it up. I write before my class starts, so chapter three has been started for those interested in knowing. I will try to get it up quicker, and hopefully make it longer. Currently involved in filing a harassment case against one of my bosses, a different boss told me to, because I explained to him what was going on and he said file with corporate, so I am. But don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Thank you to those that reviewed. I may not demand reviews but I like to know at least someone is reading. .

Pocky-Pocky-chan: I'm glad you like it. I will keep updating. Hopefully fingers crossed. I too have trouble finding dark ficcies to read.


	3. Violet

Disclaimer: Like I said previously I don't own it. Suing will once again result in getting whatever is in my pockets. Wait, I don't have pockets, they took my pockets! How low. 

Chapter 3-

Yuki POV

Haru left shortly after the end of our conversation. I'd forgotten to ask him how he got in, let alone how he remembered the way.

My stomach growled slightly, signaling it was around noon. Good I would still have a few hours by myself. Sitting up I paused briefly to let my wounds adjust to the new position.

Finally I lifted myself out of bed and shuffled across the floor to my closet. I found a shirt that would fit baggy, so as not to disturb the gashes and bruises, but would also hide them.

I opened my door and listened for voices. Hearing no one I decided Shigure must have stepped out, and headed toward the stairs.

Walking down the staircase took longer than normal because each step jarred my shoulder. It was uncomfortable and sometimes painful but I finally reached the bottom.

As I stepped into the kitchen I noticed the cold tile. For reasons unknown it chilled my whole body and I involuntarily shivered. "Cold Yuki?"

I froze for a second, but upon recognizing the voice I relaxed. I turned slightly and saw a slightly taller male with black hair. He wore a goofy expression and a lose fitting green robe. "I thought you stepped out Shigure."

Still smiling Shigure responded," Just for a bit, but it was to get the mail. Like I said, 'Are you cold?'"

Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the black and white tiled floor. "I just had a bad feeling overcome me. Like something bad is about to happen, just glad you weren't that bad thing."

"Ah I understand. So did Haru leave already?" Looking up at Shigure, I then realized the answer to the question I had earlier, it was Shigure who let the wondering Ox in.

"Yeah. I don't see why you didn't just send him back to school though."

"Oh Yuki, you know I can't stand in the way of true love." Little hearts floated around Shigure's head as he was blissfully in another world. I could feel a vein in my head begin to twitch and I scowled, slightly growling.

"Idiot!" I yelled while attempting to hit the author. Shigure danced out of the kitchen, successfully avoiding my scorn, for now anyway.

Remembering the reason I was in the kitchen in the first place I proceeded to find something to eat. After taking my fill I cleaned the dishes and the counter I had used to eat on. Slowly I made my way back up the stairs and toward my room. Entering I closed the door behind me and headed toward the desk. Picking up the book I had been reading I soon became lost in thought and time just slipped by.

I heard the front door slam to a close and this brought my attention from my book. 'Who could that be?' I thought, and then I frantically searched for a clock. Looking to my floor the pieces of said item still were all over it. 'Just great'

I then heard voices belonging to the people downstairs. Kyo and Tohru had returned home, and I was in for questions I didn't want to answer truthfully, yet. "Tohru I'm hungry!" I heard Shigure whine.

"Get your own food! She isn't your slave!" Kyo yelled at him.

"But her food is so yummy," Shigure pleaded. I could feel Kyo's rage, but then the voice of reason spoke up, calming him.

"Well I was going to check on Yuki and then I will come down and make supper," Tohru reasoned. I froze and was thinking of a way to escape, but realized it was useless. 'I might as well come up with a good lie.' Deciding I would go down instead of her coming up I left my room and went downstairs. Tohru was a couple steps from the bottom. Kyo was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen and Shigure was standing in the hall, a goofy grin on his face was all I needed to know he had "checked out".

"Well, well, Prince Yuki decided to grace us with his presence. How wonderful," Kyo chided. I glared angrily at him. Tohru smiled nervously, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Yuki are you feeling okay? You weren't at school and we were all worried. Haru said you were just sick. That Kagura had told Hatori last night about it and that's where he heard it. I would have come home right when I heard, but Haru insisted I stay and he go." So Haru had lied for me. That certainly made things much easier.

"Oh, yeah. I'm glad you did stay at school Ms. Honda. I wouldn't want you being inconvenienced because I came down with a slight cold."

"It wouldn't have been any trouble."

"Maybe not. But I would have felt guilty, and besides I feel much better now. So there is nothing to worry about." Of course that was a lie. I felt horrible. My gashes were throbbing and all I wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't let her know that though, it would just cause unwanted problems, and when she found out what was ailing me unwanted questions.

"Yeah, he said he was fine now, so quit fussing over him." Kyo said, "Don't worry your self over the damn rat." I don't know why his words were making me angry, but they were. He was only agreeing with what I had just said but it still pissed me off.

"Well, okay. What should we have for supper then," Tohru asked.

"NO LEEKS!" Kyo yelled. I simply shrugged, but Shigure seemed to snap out of his stupor to add his two cents.

"OH, how about some nice curry?" Tohru seemed satisfied with the answer and left to go make it. I really didn't care, I wasn't hungry. Kyo seemed bored with the conversation and came up the stairs. When he was passing by me he purposely bumped my. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he knocked my injured shoulder and pain surged through my body.

"Watch where you're going you stupid cat!" I yelled.

Kyo turned to me with a smirk; my reaction was what he had been hoping for. 'Bastard,' it was all I could think. "I was," Kyo said smugly.

"What is your problem you bastard?"

"I don't want you bothering Tohru with your stupid little problems."

"I didn't bother her at all. She was showing some compassion. What's wrong kitty, don't want the only person who shows you any positive attention whisked away by your self-proclaimed nemesis? Do you not feel adequate enough to keep her attention? Do I really threaten you that much?" With every word I spoke he became angrier and angrier. Downstairs I could hear the phone ring and Shigure answer in his own chipper way.

"Shut up you fuckin' RAT! You're just mad because she picked me! After always being handed everything, the one thing you actually wanted doesn't want you." He was right. She didn't want me. But for some reason the truth was what made me the angriest. All I could see was rage. Walking up to him I shoved him hard into the wall directly behind him. He was too shocked to do anything. He knew his words would make me mad, but he didn't think "The Prince" would do anything about it. After all, I was too good for that.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru? Could you all please come into the living room?" Shigure asked, rather demanded. Kyo and I decided to forget our encounter for the time being. As we proceeded down the stairs I could see Tohru walking into the living room, a pink apron now adorning her clothes. Shigure looked serious, an appearance not befitting his features at all.

"What's wrong Shigure?" Tohru asked worriedly, obviously aware of Shigure's mood swing.

"Hatori will be here shortly. Haru will be staying with us for a while."

"What? Why?" Kyo objected. I myself was curious. I sat on the couch, across from the recliner Shigure was seated in. Tohru and Kyo were still standing.

"Well, I'm not quiet sure of the whole story, only what Hatori told me." Shigure then proceeded to tell us what he and Hatori had discussed on the phone.

The Phone Call

"Shigure's Road Kill Grill, you kill it we grill it. How may we help you?"

"Shigure, something has happened. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Well it must be pretty big if you are asking for my help Hatori?"

"Please be serious. I need to know if you can let Hatsuharu stay with you for a while."

"What happened?"

"Hatori?"

"He attacked Akito. It didn't end well."

"What do you mean he attacked Akito? Why?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. He just snapped. I need to know if he can stay with you."

"Yeah….sure."

"Good, we'll be over shortly." Hatori then hung up the phone.

End Phone Call

Tohru covered her mouth in shock. Kyo was wide eyed and all I could do was sit there in thought. What could have caused Haru to attack Akito? Well whatever it was I would have to wait until Hatori got here with him. No sooner had I thought that than a knock came to the door.

A group breath was held. Since no one seemed to want to move I approached the door. I slowly turned the knob and pulled on the door. Seconds seemed longer than they were supposed to and Hatori's form was seen in the threshold. He had a solemn look and nodded to me, "Yuki"  
He walked past me and into the living room with the others.

On the porch I could see a shadowed figure. Haru, was my only thought. "Come in here Haru," Hatori stated calmly. I jumped involuntarily at his words. Haru walked in slowly. I noticed he was still in his school uniform. His jacket was unbuttoned, and his shirt untucked and wrinkled. His hair was messier than normal and he sported a now black eye. The side of his mouth was tinted a light red were a bloodied scratch was, though now cleaned.

Hatori turned to Shigure, "Where will he be sleeping?"

Pointing upstairs Shigure answered slowly, "Yuki's room." Hatori nodded and turned to Haru. Without a word Haru walked past everyone and up the stairs. I then noticed his eyes. They were gray. I mean they are always gray, but these were so dead. The emotion in them was almost all gone.

"Shigure, we need to talk." When everyone turned to him Hatori clarified, "Alone." They walked into the kitchen to talk and left us alone in the living room. I turned to the others to gauge their reactions. Kyo was looking at his feet, varying emotions crossing his features. Tohru looked close to tears.

"Poor Haru," she whispered to herself, and with no real thoughts I felt like voicing the room remained silent.

Author's Note-

To Pocky-Pocky-chan: Yeah, I'm not really pro Kyoru, but then again I'm not pro Tohru anything. Glad I got your interest, and I'm SORRY for the long ass gap between updates. Yay, I got a sticker.

Ugg, I've had to go in and do a lot of grammer-y things. Like ending punctuation and paragraph seperation, so I hope it turned out ok.


End file.
